Sol y Nieve
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Antonio deja a su hijo con su tio Paulo y este le cuenta la historia de Sol y Nieve, un cuento que trata de personas que cnoce


Este capitulo va dedicado a , jefa del imperio rusiespa y a Younaa Drocell que es mi Holanda particular

Espero que os guste mucho

Era un fin de semana bastante soleado y por eso el matrimonio rusoespañol había decidido ir de paseo pero Antonio e Ivan solos y dejarle a Sasha, que aparentaba unos cuatro años, al hermano mayor de España. Paulo se encontraba con el pequeño rubio en brazos y escuchando por quinta vez las explicaciones de su hermano. Suspiro con cansancio y le tapó la boca con una de las manos

-Irmão, se cuidar de tu hijo ¿sim? Así que deja de darme las mismas explicaciones cada vez que vienes si no han cambiado y mucho menos repetírmelas tantas veces

-Lo siento hermano es que ya sabes como soy-murmuro el español sonriendo

-Ya bueno, ahora vete y disfruta de tu dia con Rusia, Holanda y yo cuidaremos de Sasha

-Gracias hermano

Paulo hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo, a él le encantaba cuidar de su sobrino y a Holanda también, aunque jamás lo admitiera delante de España.

-Mi sol, es hora de irnos-dijo el ruso cogiendo al español por la cintura.

-Está bien…pórtate bien Shasa

-Siempre me porto bien-dijo el pequeño eslavo sonriendo

Despues de unos largos minutos de despedida, por fin el matrimonio Braginsky se fue a pasar su dia solo, dejando al Van Dijk con su hijo.

El pequeño Alexander jugo durante toda la tarde con los juguetes que había llevado mientras Paulo se dedicaba a leer y Holanda a ver la tele. Pasadas unas horas, Sasha se aburrió de jugar con los juguetes y se sentó al lado del luso.

-Tio Paulo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me aburro

-¿y qué quieres que haga, Sasha?-pregunto el luso sin despegar los ojos del libro pensando que Alexander se parecía mucho a su madre en algunos aspectos

-…Cuéntame un cuento-dijo Sasha sonriendo ampliamente

-Está bien ¿Cuál quieres?¿La sirenita?

-No ese no quiero, quiero uno que te inventes tu

-¿Qué me lo invente yo?-dijo el luso señalándose

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza haciendo que su tio se rascara la nuca pensando en que cuento le podría contar. Se le ocurrió una idea, le contaría la historia de sus padres.

-Había una vez, dos hermanos que Vivian juntos en un pueblo muy grande, pero ellos Vivian en las afueras. Los dos hermanos se querían mucho y Vivian con su madre. El hermano menor era muy revoltoso mientras que el mayor era más tranquilo pero ambos eran igual de traviesos. La madre era realmente hermosa y siempre mimaba a sus dos hijos. Pero ella sabía que la felicidad que había en su casa quizás no durara demasiado pues, había un hombre al otro lado del pueblo que la deseaba conquistar a toda costa.

Una noche cuando los hermanos volvían de jugar, la madre dijo que quería hablar con ellos. Primero cogió al menor de los dos y lo llevo a un acantilado cerca de su casa. Cuando llegaron allí, la madre le dijo que tenía que ser valiente y ser un buen hombre, que protegiera a quien considerara importante y sobre todo que nunca perdiera la sonrisa que caracterizada al chico. El menor no comprendió muy bien porque su madre le decía eso, la mujer solo sonrió y lo llevo de nuevo a la casa. Allí cogió al mayor y lo llevo al bosque. Le dijo lo mismo que a su hermano salvo una cosa "Cuida de tu hermano menor, hazlo siempre. Prométemelo". El niño asintió a su madre prometiéndoselo y también le pregunto si pasaba algo, que si era grave. Ella le acaricio el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente sin contestar a la pregunta de su primogénito.

Esa misma noche, cuando los niños dormían, el hombre se presentó en casa de la mujer y la quiso conquistar, al no dejarse, la mato. Los niños vieron como su madre moría dado que, al haber tanto ruido ambos se despertaron. Vieron con miedo e ira como su madre dejaba de moverse en los brazos de ese hombre. Cuando el hombre se daba la vuelta para irse, el menor de los hermanos llamo a su madre, haciendo que el hombre se percatara de su presencia y se los llevo con él…

Paulo paro el relato unos momentos para mirar por la ventana, perdido durante un momento en sus pensamientos. Su marido holandés le miro y le dio un beso en la frente, animándolo a continuar esa historia, el luso solo sonrió un poco y volvió a mirar a su sobrino

-No termina así ¿verdad?-dijo Sasha con una mirada triste seguramente por los niños del cuento

-No tranquilo, te prometo que esta historia, por muy triste que parezca, tiene final feliz

-Entonces sigue tio Paulo~

-Voy, voy-ríe un poco por la impaciencia del menor-Los dos hermanos fueron a vivir con el hombre que había matado a su madre, él les enseño a leer y a escribir y les enseño su cultura. Aun así los niños no estaban conformes bajo su techo y se lo demostraban haciendo travesuras o escapándose siempre que podían. El mayor siempre intentaba cargar con las culpas para que no castigaran a su hermano…

-Tio Paulo ¿Cómo se llaman los niños?

-Pues se llaman-se puso a pensar nombres para sus personajes-El mayor se llama Puerto y el menor Sol

-¿Qué nombres son esos?-pregunto Holanda mirándolo-Son raros

-Claro, cenicienta es un nombre muy normal y que hablara con ratones también-respondió irónico el moreno mirando a su esposo, el cual se quedó callado sin rechistar nada más tras la lógica aplastante del luso-¿puedo continuar?

Ambos rubios asintieron con la cabeza.

-Cuando Puerto y Sol se hicieron adolescente, el hombre murió y se quedaron solos, ambos decidieron ir a vivir a su antigua casa.

Fueron creciendo y los dos se hicieron a la mar, ambos fueron marineros de mucho nombre pero Sol fue muy poderoso y tuvo a muchos hombres a sus órdenes, eso hizo que tuviera un carácter un tanto especial, se volvió más serio y se alejó un poco de su hermano. Allí se hizo amigo de un chico rubio y ambos planearon invadir el barco que era de Puerto pero a Sol le salió el plan mal y termino perdiendo su barco.

Así que pidió ayuda a su hermano, que por aquella época se había aliado con un enemigo suyo. Con mucho esfuerzo al final consiguieron echar al fran…digo al amigo de Sol de su barco. Pero dentro del barco había empezado a revolucionarse los miembros de la tripulación y se fueron yendo, entre ellos uno que se llamaban Tulipán que odiaba a Sol..

Holanda tosió cuando escucho ese mote ¿tulipán?¿ Se supone que él era ese? Paulo lo miro sonriendo cuando hizo ese y su mirada estaba clara "si, eres ese" no lo diría delante de su sobrino pero claro que Tulipán era Holanda ¿Qué otro mote le podría poner?

-Entonces se fue de su barco y se hizo independiente y poco a poco todos se fueron haciendo. Eso también paso en el barco de Paulo y con el tiempo ambos volvieron a casa. Aunque las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos al final terminaron arreglándolo, pero las cosas en su pueblo no iban muy bien, todo el mundo se peleaba entre ellos y era una guerra muy mala. Ni Puerto ni Sol participaron en esa guerra pero poco después ellos mismo cayeron bajo el mando de dos hombres muy malos, Puerto por un lado y poco después Sol, pero este tuvo una pelea entre los que querían que tuviera ese jefe o no. A Sol lo ayudo un hombre alto llamado Nieve.

Nieve apoyo a Sol todo el tiempo que duro la guerra y empezó a enamorarse de él y los dos fueron felices uno al lado del otro. Nieve no había conocido nunca alguien tan amable y sonriente como Sol y Sol jamás había conseguido que alguien le comprendiera tan bien como lo hacía Nieve. Ambos a pesar de estar en guerra, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cuidándose y dándose caricias y besos a escondidas de todo el mundo. Pero la guerra termino y Sol cayó en manos de ese malvado hombre por mucho tiempo…

-¡Pobrecito!

-tranquilo Sasha, tu tio te prometió final feliz-dijo Holanda cogiendo al niño y poniéndoselo en su regazo

-Durante ese tiempo, Sol y Nieve se mandaron innumerables cartas diciéndose lo mucho que se querían y cuando por fin Sol salió del poder de ese hombre, se reunió con Nieve y ambos fueron muy muy muy felices juntos, se casaron y tuvieron al pequeño Girasol.

-¿Y qué paso con Puerto?

-Eso te lo cuento yo-dijo el holandés-Puerto salió también del poder de ese hombre y acepto que Nieve saliera con su hermano a pesar de todo, cuando los del pueblo se reunieron, conoció a Tulipán, el cual llevaba enamorado de Puerto mucho años y ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad

-Fin del cuento, pequeño eslavo ¿te ha gustado?-pregunto el luso

-Sí, ha estado muy bien

-¿Qué le estabais contando?-pregunto Antonio que acababa de entrar en el salón

-La historia de Sol y Nieve, mami-sonríe el niño corriendo a abrazar a su madre y abrazándola

-¿Sol y Nieve?-pregunto el eslavo apareciendo detrás de su esposo

El luso y el holandés se miraron y se sonrieron.

Poco después de ir a acostar a su hijo, en la habitación que tenía en la casa portuguesa, Ivan y Antonio bajaron al salón para seguir hablando con Holanda y Portugal. Antonio los vio desde las escaleras. Holanda estaba sentado bien, mientras su hermano ocupaba el resto del sillón apoyando en el pecho del rubio.

Ivan entro en la sala y se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba en el salón obligando a Antonio a sentarse encima de su regazo

-¿Qué estoy fue esa?

-Hermano, es sencillo de imaginar-sonríe señalándose a sí mismo-Puerto-señala al español-Sol-movió el dedo y señalo a Ivan-Nieve y..-señalo a Holanda-Tulipán

-¿Tulipán?-pregunto divertido el español mirando a su cuñado

Este solo le devolvió una mirada que si hubiese podido matar, hubiese muerto siete veces. Ivan sonrió por la historia que le habían contado a su hijo. El chico siempre preguntaba la historia de sus padres y ahora conocía la de su madre aunque en forma de cuento, claro.

-oye conejito-murmuro Holanda mirando a su esposo

-¿Q-Que?-dijo sonrojándose cuando uso su mote delante de su hermano y cuñado

-Tulipán quiere tener un pequeño

-Puerto dice que no

-Pues Sol quiere un sobrino

-Da~

-Pues Sol que se aguante, que no le dará sobrinos

Los dos ibéricos empezaron a discutir. Holanda y Rusia se intercambiaron una mirada que era muy clara. Cada uno cogió a su ibérico en volandas

-¡Vin!

-¡Ivi!

-Vamos a haceros cosas bonitas da~

El holandés solo asintió con la cabeza y miro al luso que se había puesto como un tomate, al igual que su hermano con quien intercambio una mirada.

Esa noche sería muy larga para Sol y Puerto puesto que Nieve y Tulipán pensaban hacer que los dos no olvidaran nunca esa noche y además, Vincent quería que su conejito se quedara embarazado para tener ellos también un final tan feliz como el de Sol y Nieve.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho


End file.
